Mesa's Challenge in Galar
by damadchicken234
Summary: This is the story of Mesa, the current reigning champion of Unova, taking on the Galar Pokephile Challenge! This is absolutely not for kids! This story is loosely based around DMDrewDragon's story, GTiG
1. 1. Arrival

\--This is a story that loosely follows DMDrewDragon's story, GTiG--

As I stepped off Skyla's plane, I took a deep breath and took in the city air. This was… Wyndon if I remembered correctly. I wanted to see my friend Nessa, but she was in a small town called Hulbury, and that was a fair distance away.

My thoughts were cut short by a high-pitched, energetic voice. "Hey, Champ! You gonna stand there forever or what?!" I turned to my friend, Skyla with a smile. "Y'know, you should try taking in the sights every now and then, slow down a bit."

"But that's boooring!" She said in an overly dramatic whining tone. I chuckled a bit before giving her a hug.

"Thanks again for the ride, seriously. I can't thank you enough."

"Heh, it's no problem Mesa. Besides I wanted to fly anyways, so thanks for the excuse. Have fun with the challenge, and good luck." And with that, she was gone.

I zipped my black motorcycle jacket up, and pulled on my glove to make sure it wouldn't come loose. Don't want anyone seeing what they didn't need to after all. After obsessing with a strand of my purple hair for a bit and making sure it was in it's natural long and flowing style, I walked off the runway and into the city. Being the champion did have it's benefits, but sadly most of the challengers in the past year or two have been underwhelming. Which brings me to why I came to Galar anyways.

My name, if you couldn't already tell, is Mesa, and I am the current reigning champion of Unova. After about two years of being bored with the challengers, I heard from my friend Iris about this Pokephile challenge thing in a faraway region called Galar. Naturally, a contest which openly embraces Pokephiliac relationships was right up my alley, plus I wanted to explore a new region and go on another adventure.

Now then, now that I'm here, first order of business is to find out where to sign up. After asking a passing man, he said it was in a town called Motostoke. As much as I wanted to let my Flygon, Megatron, and have him fly me there, but I unfortunately had no idea where that was. I called a Sky Taxi, which was fascinating to me. Back in Unova you had to have a Pokemon that could fly take you, not only that but you had to have already been there.

Soon, a giant Pokemon that resembled a raven landed near me, with a man in an aviator's hat, goggles, leather jacket, and jeans riding on top. "Hop on in, Miss! I'll take you straight to Motostoke!" I smiled and got in the little cab that the Pokemon was carrying. It reminded me of the cab cars back in Unova. "And awaaaaaaay we go!" The man said with an announcer's voice.

As we flew over the region, I took in the scenery. Galar had far more countryside then the generally urban region of my hometown. We soon came into view of a large, industrial looking town, with a large bridge crossing the gap caused by a valley. The bird descended down to the city and we landed on what I would guess would be the east part of town. I exited and paid the fare, and started heading for the stadium to figure out what to do next.

After a short walk, I made my way to the stadium, which was also the Gym. Apparently, one could sign up at any Gym, but you needed the uniform and such here, so most people did it there anyways. As I approached the counter, a tired looking man was finishing signing up a curvy girl with light blond hair. I tried to not stare for too long before walking up to the man.

"You here to sign up for the challenge?" His voice sounded like someone who was about on their wit's end and was about to snap from boredom. "Yes, I am."

"Well, you gotta do a few things first. First and foremost, you are aware of the type of the challenge this is, and the risks that come with it?"

"I believe I am, but this is my first time here, so could you explain it for me so I know I'm not missing anything?" My response was met with a look I could only describe as, 'Are you out of your fucking mind, dumbass?'

"Well, it's outlined on your waiver, but I will reiterate. Number 1, An official challenger or their sponsor may not refuse a viable challenge. Failure to do so will result in a loss automatically. 2, A bet must be placed before each battle, equal to the challenge, and both parties must agree to the terms. Absolutely anything and everything short of murder or kidnapping is allowed, including sexual favors. 3, Each Pokemon lost in a battle is equivalent to an article of clothing." I was a tad bit shocked at this, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. "Thank you, a refresher is always nice. Anything else I need to clear with you?"

"Just whether or not you have a sponsorship, other than that, fill out the waivers, and you're good to go."

"I do have a question though, could it be possible for the Gym Leaders to use higher level Pokemon against me specifically? I don't want to have to catch a whole new team just for them to be put in the box once I can use my ace team." My question was met with the same look as earlier. I was already getting tired of this man.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want the extra challenge because it's not fair to those Pokemon to capture them, use them for a bit, then toss them aside like they were just tools. I've trained my team for 3 years, they are all capable of taking on higher level teams."

"You little-"

"That sounds like a great idea! Would definitely be a great challenge for her." A new voice came from the right. A tall, dark skinned, man wearing basketball shorts with a logo that reminded me of a dragon and a strange hoodie… sweater… thing, entered the room. "Raihan, you can't be serious!" The man behind the counter exclaimed. "But I am! She has an extremely good point. Plus, the entire focus of the challenge is about building bonds, and she has already done that with her team. I see no reason to not let her take this challenge." He walked up to me and leaned against the counter. "The name's Raihan, and I'm the Dragon type Gym leader back in Hammerlocke." He stuck out his hand so I could shake it. "Mesa, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Raihan."

We shook hands and the man behind the counter gave me some forms to fill out. While looking through them, I decided to sit down and let Vea out of his ball. The Serperior appeared in a short flash of brilliant light, before blinking and looking around. "Hey Vea, sorry for keeping you in there for so long. I promise to find somewhere where I can let all of you guys out tonight, okay?" He did a sort of nod, before curling up next to me and already falling asleep again. "Lazy as ever, eh?" I chuckled.

The forms were mostly legal stuff, the only thing that took actual thought was what I wanted my number to be. After some thought, I took out my Pokedex, and looked for Metagross' dex number in the Unovan Pokedex. I quickly found it, and put my number as 264. I finished filling out the forms, and gave them to the man.

After that, I was told to be here tomorrow, 9 o'clock sharp, for the opening ceremony. I walked to a nearby hotel and got a room. It was a rather nice hotel room, a simple room with a bed, a TV, and to my delight, what looked enough space to let out my team. As I called out my team one by one, they each went to their own devices. Yakuza, my female Haxorus, and Ari, my female Ampharos appeared to have formed an unlikely friendship, and they were always together, seemingly always having something to talk about. Vea and Akira managed to turn on the TV and switched to a show about houses or something. Megatron flew away somewhere, but I knew he'd be back soon, so I wasn't worried. Metheus, my Metagross landed in the middle of the room.

I felt him attempt to open a psychic connection to me, and I let him in. 'Hey, Metheus. What's up?' I heard his voice come in, it reminded me of an AI from one of those old Sci-fi movies. 'Hello, Mesa. This is about your request.'

'The one about talking to Pokemon, that I asked about months ago?'

'4 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 12 hours, 13 minutes, and 49 seconds, to be exact. I wanted to tell you that I believe I am almost done.'

'Oh? How soon?'

'I calculate my process will be ready for you…' He paused, and it sounded like whirring from an old computer. 'Approximately tomorrow morning to the end of the week.'

'Wow… thank you, Metheus…'

'Of course, Mesa.' And with that, he closed his mental connection with me.

A million thoughts were racing through my mind, but most of all was how damn tired I was. I flopped onto the bed, and practically passed out immediately. The last thought that went through my head was how the other members of my team would sound.


	2. 2 Honey Hole

\--This story is loosely based off DMDrewDragon's story, GTiG--

As I woke up, the first thing I noticed was how incredibly horny I was. The second thing was the time, which was about 8:15. Putting my lust aside for a moment, I quickly changed out of my sleeping clothes, and pulled on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and my motorcycle jacket. As I calmed down a bit, realizing I still had time, I woke everyone up and called them back into their respective balls. I finished strapping on my belt which had my team's Pokeballs attached to it as I stepped out of my hotel room.

A quick jog later, and I was back at the stadium with 15 minutes to spare. Walking up to the counter, the same guy from yesterday was there, and without a word, dug through something under the desk, threw my uniform at me, and pointed at a door to the left. "You can change in there, the ceremony starts at 10." While I wanted to retort, I didn't really have much to say, so I decided to get dressed early.

Walking inside the changing room, I thanked my luck it was empty. Seemed like they had unisex changing rooms here. As I took off my jacket, I felt my right arm sting. Strange, considering that my scars never stung, must have slept on that arm or something, I thought to myself.

I ran my hand up my right arm, tracing each line, the memory still burned into my mind since that day 5 years ago, when Team Plasma was at its peak. Some random grunt had managed to steal a kid's Tepig, and I went after them, not bothering about the challenge at the time. After an eternity, I finally caught up with them and the Tepig was now a Pignite. When I saw them, I attempted to just punch the dude in the face, but that Pignite scorched my arm in the process. I took a year to recover, then I took on the challenge after that.

I liked to pretend I wasn't still self conscious about my scars, but I still did everything on my power to prevent people from seeing them. So as I put on the uniform I was glad that the arms were completely covered. The uniform was designed for two purposes in the challenge, to have a part disappear when you lost a Pokemon, and to spike your libido, making it harder to focus. I walked over to the mirror and took a look at myself.

The shirt was tight, but felt like how leggings feel and was actually kind of comfortable. How it looked, was a whole other matter, showing far too much skin for my tastes. It accented my D cup breasts nicely, and had an oval cutout to show off some cleavage. There were also cutouts along the sides, a little of my belly, and a good portion of my back. The shorts stopped just short of indecency, but felt comfortable enough. The bra and panties that were part of the uniform felt fine, and the socks looked good along with the shoes.

A few minutes of listening to music later, a man who was apparently a producer stepped in, and a bunch of challengers as well. I took stock of them as they entered. Roughly 10 females and 20 males, the notable ones being the curvy blond from earlier, a tall man with green hair, and a honey blond. Something about them told me they would make it far. Most likely Metheus pushing where he shouldn't.

We were given instructions and I caught myself more than once sneaking glances at the other females in the group. I was reminded of just how damn horny I was, and every second felt like it was stretched to a minute. I tried to put aside my lust and focus. This would be over soon, I kept telling myself in my mind over and over.

I felt Metheus pressing in my mind, asking for a conversation. 'Yes? What's up, big guy?' His robotic voice soon answered, 'The smaller girl with the honey blond hair is just as horny as you are, it may be a good idea to challenge her after this ceremony.' I'd have choked on my own spit if we were talking face to face at that moment, thankfully I was able to conceal my emotions. 'Remind me to tell you to stop pushing into other people's minds.'

'You know I wouldn't listen, besides I barely grazed her mind. She is just that horny.' With that, he closed his mind.

The ceremony came and went, I honestly didn't remember anything as I spent almost all my will on trying to ignore my lust. There was something about 60 days, some semi-finals, and a good luck wish.

As I changed back into my regular clothes, I saw the same honey blond girl from earlier. Making my mind up then and there, I changed first and walked outside, waiting for her to appear. When she did, I got her attention and challenged her to a battle, "1 Pokemon each, loser takes the other one home." She giggled adorably, "You're on."

We walked outside and walked a little bit of distance away until we were in front of the hotel. When we got there, we each sent out our Pokemon. I threw my Haxorus' ball with a shout, "Go, Yakuza!" She sent out a Roselia, and they stated each other dead in the eyes. "Yakuza, Dragon Dance then Dragon Claw." Yakuza finished her mystical dance, and started walking towards the little Roselia. As Yakuza lunged at the small Pokemon with a swing, in a cool, collected voice, the girl simply said, "Blush, Dazzling Gleam." At that everything went white.

As my vision recovered, I saw Yakuza standing still, threatening to topple over at any second. I was in pure shock, to say the least. My Yakuza was an extremely proud Haxorus, she wouldn't behave like this unless she was extremely close to fainting. As the Haxorus went down, the girl called out, "You know, if you had wanted to fuck, all you had to do was ask."

I felt my face flush as I called Yakuza back to her ball. "Sorry, still getting used to the different … culture here." She chuckled. "Things are different here in Galar, the names Rei, by the way."

"Mesa… so I guess I should take you back to the hotel room now, huh?"

"Mhm!" Her eyes were clouded with lust. I healed up Yakuza and stepped inside.

The second the elevator door closed she assaulted my lips with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the embrace. I moaned into the passionate kiss as the smaller woman forced her tongue into my mouth. Rei tugged at the zipper on my jacket and unzipped it, as her fingers ran up my thigh and got closer and closer to my crotch.

We were seconds away from fucking each other right there when the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. I pulled away and gasped for air for a few moments before grabbing her hand and pulling her to my room. I fumbled with the door key a bit, then opened it. As soon as it was open, she tackled me to the ground and started kissing me again. I was extremely grateful that this hotel had doors that closed on their own.

Eventually, after more groping, she sat up and started to pull her shirt off. She had cute, perky breasts, with puffy nipples. I grabbed her and pulled her down, and started to suck on her tits. Given her moans I was doing a good job. I rolled over, and picked her up easily, she was surprisingly light.

I set her down on the bed and we both quickly undressed. Soon, we were both naked, and panting. I decided to take control and kissed her deeply, forcing my tounge in her mouth. She moaned as I roughly grabbed her perky breasts, tweaking and pulling on her nipples. My other hand slid down her smooth sides, tracing the outside of her thigh, and slowly moved closer and closer to her crotch.

I pulled away from the kiss, and started teasing her wet slit. "How much can you take?~" I whispered in her ear, in the most seductive voice I could manage. She whimpered, "Everything you got…" I grinned. "Kinky slut~" I plunged 3 of my fingers into her wet hole, and started to pound at her pussy while my thumb teased her clit. Rei was quickly brought to a screaming orgasm, but I wasn't satisfied yet.

I laid back and spread my legs, "Now I want you to eat me out." Rei immediately dove into my wet slit with a practiced tounge, I was soon panting and moaning. I felt the bottom of my stomach tighten, and with a scream I grabbed the back of Rei's head and pushed her as deep as she could into my hole. I came all over her face, which she seemed to greatly enjoy, and helped me ride out my orgasm.

I felt myself tire out, the sex draining too much out of me. I clearly had waited too long to cum, and it took its toll on my body. Soon, I fell asleep in Rei's arms, drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	3. 3 Voices

-This story is loosely based off DMDrewDragon's story, GTiG-

When I woke up, the sun was setting and there was a distinct warmth missing. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, wondering where Rei was. A note on the nightstand caught my eye.

"'Thanks for the fun. Not bad, hopefully do this again some time.' -Rei xoxo" I read aloud to no one in particular. On the back of the note was a phone number. I chuckled a bit, and decided to take a shower.

After my shower, I put on a pair of short shorts and a cute tank top with a Glaceon design on the front of it. I stretched a little before letting everyone back out of their balls, as I had decided to take the rest of the day off.

An hour later, I felt Metheus pressing at my mind, asking for a conversation again. 'You alright? You're quite talkative today.' I felt the expression of him shaking his head. 'I am well, but I have finished the request, and I believe we are ready for it to be uploaded to you.'

I blinked in surprise. 'Wow… okay, let's do it, I'm ready for it!' I braced myself, but nothing could prepare me for what happened.

Images flashed through my mind. Nonsensical ones, but a few ones I could make out. A newborn Axew, a unique Alolan looking Ninetales, and a non distinct woman holding a special band. I felt something snap, a barrier of some sorts. I was concerned but fell into a dreamless sleep, with no reason to worry.

"...sa...Mesa...Mesa!" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. A rough female voice was calling to me and shaking me slightly. As my vision started to clear, I realized who was talking to me.

I shot upright as I saw Yakuza, one of the main powerhouses of the team, speaking to me. "Wai… Wait… Did you just… talk?!"

She blinked. "Can you… hear me…?" Poor girl sounded like she was on the verge of tears at this possibility. I hugged her tight as I realized that it worked, it really did. I could finally talk with Pokemon.

I realized I was crying. "Always knew… you were just a big softie…" I barely whispered out. My voice wouldn't work right, I was so choked up. "Shut up and hug me," said Yakuza. She was hugging me tighter than before.

"Operation complete. Told ya it would work." The familiar AI voice in my head was now speaking to me in person. "She was passed out for Arceus knows how long, Metheus!" A high pitched female voice, it had to have been Ari. "It's alright now, she's up." A rather rough, deep male voice.

As I pulled away from Yakuza, I looked around the room, and saw my entire team. I was extremely choked up, and there were tears falling down my face. I looked directly at Metheus. "Thank you…" I barely managed to whisper out, before I heard the flapping of wings. I looked out the window and saw it was a Flygon, and I knew it had to be Megatron.

I rushed out to the balcony to let him back in. As I swung open the door, I hugged him around the neck, right as he landed. He looked a bit taken aback, and looked around the room as though asking for an explanation. "Buddy… I can hear you know! Metheus made it so I can hear Pokemon." He didn't say anything, but looked at me with a sad smile. "Wh… What's wrong?" I heard someone behind me clear his voice, I looked back and saw it was Akira. "Mesa… He... " The Lucario took a deep breath, as if he was preparing for the worst. "Megatron is mute, Mesa." "Oh…" I wasn't quite sure how to process it. "I'm so sorry buddy… I didn't know." I hugged him tighter. He didn't seem too bummed out though, and hugged me back with his stubby little arms.

After tears had been dried, and emotions back to normal, I soon found myself rather hungry, so I called everyone together. "Alright guys, I'm getting hungry, I think I'm gonna go get some pizza, what kind do you guys want?" After marking down a cheese for Ari and Megatron (He communicated that through Metheus), a pepperoni for Yakuza and Akira, I realized that I never woke Vea up. I went over to the sleeping Serperior, and shook him awake. "What is it…" His voice was silky smooth, the kind that could talk you into buying anything. "Hey, Vea, first things first, I can hear you now, secondly, I'm gonna go get some pizza, what kind do you want?" He woke up at that. "Wait… you can hear me now? That's… That's amazing!" I giggled a bit, and hugged him.

After getting his order of cheese, I started to get ready to head out when I got interrupted by Yakuza. "Mesa, don't forget your jacket and glove, also mind if I come with you?" She was standing near the foot of the bed. "Thanks Yakuza, and sure! I'd love the company." After I grabbed my jacket and put on my glove, me and Yakuza headed out into the city of Motostoke.

To say that the people of Galar had no shame, would be an understatement. As we walked towards the Monferno's I ordered from, there were too many people making out with their Pokemon or each other to count, I saw a dude getting fucked by his Boltund in a back alley, passed by a strip club, and I'm 90% sure I heard a girl getting fucked behind the Monferno's. My face was flush the entire way there, and it really didn't help with Yakuza's tail rubbing against my thighs, although I couldn't tell if that was intentional.

After we picked up our order, nothing more of note happened on the way back, other than the constant culture shock. "Sounds like 'Albert' is doing a good job." Yakuza grunted on the way back. I stifled a giggle as we walked back into the hotel. As we entered the elevator, her tail went up my thigh and she started to rub it against my crotch. "So I take it the city made you horny then?" I looked up at Yakuza. "Perhaps." She was completely deadpan. Unfortunately for me, the elevator ride was just long enough to make me exceptionally horny.

I carried the pizza in, and we all started to eat. There was laughter all around, and I felt like I was able to finally push past that barrier I felt with my team. We had a deep bond with everyone, but it felt like I reached the upper limit with all of them. Now, however, there was so much more room for growth. They felt like more than just companions, they felt like people, with their own unique personalities and quirks.

A few hours later, I noticed it was getting late, and decided to start getting ready for bed. As I took a shower, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I called out through the steam. I heard the door open and then quickly shut, as Yakuza joined me in the rather spacious shower. "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark, and say you aren't just here for a shower."

"However could you tell?" I giggled a bit before giving her a quick peck on her cheek. I noticed that her red eyes were glazed over with lust. In one quick movement, she had me pinned against the wall with my wrists in one of her claws. She leaned in close, and after a bit of maneuvering so that her tusks wouldn't hurt me, she whispered in my ear, "Get on your knees, you're going to eat me out while I keep you pinned." I practically moaned from that alone, and I suddenly became extremely aware of the building heat in my crotch. While I preferred to be on top for most sexual activities, something about Yakuza being in control turned me the fuck on.

She let go of my wrists for just a moment, before positioning herself in such a way that her pussy was directly in front of my face. "Lick it," She growled. I quickly got to work, and started to suck on her clit while I tried to finger her. "Nuh uh, no hands." Yakuza grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them against the wall again. I was now positioned so my head was directly in front of her waist and her pussy, with my legs spread between hers. I started to lick her pussy and occasionally suck on her clit. "Oh… that's good… a little higher…" She started to moan out as I continued eating her out. My crotch was on fire, and I needed release. I started to try and rub my thighs together, but she quickly took care of that by jamming the tip of her tail into my slit.

I moaned out into her crotch, and apparently that did something good, because she grabbed the back of my head and forced it deeper into her. "That's it… Fuck you're moaning louder then me…" I could barely hear her as I felt my mind turn to mush, all I could focus on was making my beautiful dragon feel good, and the intense pleasure between my legs. Her tail stopped for a moment, before she pulled my head away. Before I could protest, she started talking. "You've been a very good girl… do you want to cum?" I couldn't process anything apart from how goddamn much that turned me on, and I dumbly nodded. "Then make me cum. Now." She shoved my face back into her slit as her tail started going a lot faster and deeper. I couldn't even move my tongue, it felt too good and I just kept crying out in pleasure into her hole. That seemed to have done something because Yakuza suddenly cried out and I felt her hand try to push me in deeper. She came all over my face, and I helped her ride out her orgasm.

After a few moments of that, I pulled my face away, as her tail worked me into a frenzy. I moaned helplessly as I saw her smile as best she could. "Good girl… now cum for me. On the count of 5." I nodded dumbly again, I felt like I would do literally anything she wanted while she had me like that. "5…" Her tail hit that spot inside of me, and the pleasure increased tenfold. "4…" I could feel her tail flexing inside of me, creating wonderful sensations. "3…" I felt like I was almost cumming everytime she thrust into me. "2…" I wanted to cum so bad, it felt like she was being cheeky and slowing down the count. "1…" My mind started to blank. "Cum. Right now." I let out a silent scream as I came, and came hard. I could barely hear Yakuza cooing, "Good girl…" It felt like I was in heaven. After several seconds of bliss, my orgasm ended, and I was left panting as the water ran over me. She turned off the water, carried me to the bed, and tucked me in as I started to pass out. "I love you…" I barely whispered out. "I know, I do too. Now sleep." Her soft words put me straight to sleep.


End file.
